


Soldiers and Lovers

by Dagger_To_The_Rose



Series: For Someone so Smart, He Sure is Stupid [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Reader-Insert, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_To_The_Rose/pseuds/Dagger_To_The_Rose
Summary: This is the prologue to "For someone so smart, he sure is stupid". A backstory as to how the reader and Levi met, become friends, and eventually end up together. You can read this first of go and read the first part of this series, I don' think it really matter that much. Anyway hope you guys like it, and as always, leave comments telling me what you think!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to "For someone so smart, he sure is stupid". A backstory as to how the reader and Levi met, become friends, and eventually end up together. You can read this first of go and read the first part of this series, I don' think it really matter that much. Anyway hope you guys like it, and as always, leave comments telling me what you think!

Today was evaluation day in the Scout Regiment, you and your comrades would be performing an array of tasks to show off your skills to your new Squad Leaders, and Commander. From there, they would decide who would be put into which squad, and therefor where they would be in Erwin’s formation for scouting missions. You were standing in a large group with the rest of the cadets from the 104th cadet corps. You were a few years older than the majority of your comrades; you had always wanted to be a part of the Scouts, but your family took precedence, so you had to put the military on hold. That is, until now. You had graduated at the top of your class, just under Mikasa. Your head instructor during your three years of training, had once told you that you probably could’ve been number one in your class if, “You could learn to hold a damn sword correctly”. It wasn’t your fault that it was more comfortable for you to hold it backwards, your father had trained you in close combat skills with knives, so you were just used to holding your sword like that too.

 

You cracked your joints and rolled your shoulders, trying to calm your nerves as your evaluation came closer. It was just like any simulation you had run before, but now you had extra sets of eyes watching you, even more critical than your previous instructor. You glanced to your right, where Commander Erwin, Squad Leader Hange Zoe, and Captain Levi stood; they were closely watching the cadet that was currently running the course. Erwin looked like he was actually very interested in the cadet’s moves, Hange was flipping through her notebook and mumbling something about titans under her breath, and Captain Levi… well, he just looked plain bored. Like a child that was being dragged around by his mother to run errands. He looked like he would literally rather be anywhere else than where he currently was.

 

“Cadet (Y/N)!” Commander Erwin called to you “You’re up!”

“Yes, Sir!” You smiled brightly and saluted the trio

Captain Levi slightly raised one of his eyebrows at you, like he was confused by your joyous mood. You couldn’t help it, you were just a happy person naturally. 

You took your position at the edge of the cluster of trees. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes for a moment. When you opened them, the expression on your face was something of pure determination and concentration. You repositioned your swords in your hands, holding one of them backwards like you had always done with your knives; you didn’t realize, but Captain Levi took notice of this small action and he took a great interest in it. You then shot your wires from your gear into the nearest tree, propelling yourself forward into the forest. As soon as you were up in the air, you became fully confident in your ability to finish this simulation, you had always felt at home when using your 3DM Gear and flying through the sky, the wind whipping in your face.

You cut down the first titan with ease, slicing through the foam nape and flying rapidly to the next. You completed the course pretty much flawlessly, even managing to pull off one of the in-air spins that you heard that Captain Levi was famous for. You had taken it upon yourself to learn the move, hoping that it would gain you some extra points with the Captain, so he maybe wouldn’t make you run fifty laps.

You came to the end of the course, landing gracefully on your feet and recoiling the wires into your gear.

“That was one of the fastest times we’ve seen yet!” Hange exclaimed, you were surprised that you had been able to take her attention away from her notebook

“Indeed” Commander Erwin said “Well done, Cadet”

“Thank you, Sir” You smiled and nodded curtly

“Oi, Brat” Levi spoke next, staring you down with his hooded steely grey eyes “Where did you learn that spin?”

“I taught myself, sir”

He grunted at his, eyebrows furrowing slightly “And why do you hold your swords like that?”

You glanced down at your hands, you didn’t even realize that you hadn’t sheathed the blades. “Oh, uh my father taught me some hand to hand combat skills when I was young, mostly involving knives. I guess I’m just used to holding it this way.”

Levi grunted again, but didn’t ask you any other questions.

“Well Cadet, I hope you can perform as well if not better with your combat skills” Erwin said, almost smiling at you.

“I was the best at hand to hand combat in my class, Sir” You said proudly “I hope to not disappoint you”

He nodded, signalling that you were dismissed for now.

You made your way over to the field that was closer to the HQ, this is where your combat evaluation would be taking place. You sat down at the base of a tree and began to stretch out your muscles, not wanting to pull one.

“Hey (Y/N)” You looked up and saw Jean standing over you

“Oh hey, Jean. How did your 3DM gear simulation go?” You smiled up at him

He took a seat beside you and sighed “It went okay I suppose, but I bet I wasn’t near as good as you or Mikasa.”

You bumped his shoulder with yours “Hey, I’m sure you did great, don’t put yourself down. And don't forget, you were in the top ten of our class”

He smiled at you “Yeah, but I was still below Eren. That was a blow to my ego”

You laughed and shook your head at him “You’re still a great soldier Jean, the Scouts are lucky to have you”

“Thanks (Y/N), you always know how to make a guy feel better”

Jean stared intently at you, not breaking his gaze away from your eyes for even a split second. Sasha had told you once that Jean liked you, but you hadn’t believed her; everyone knew that he had a thing for Mikasa, but the way he was looking at you right now made you question yourself.

“Uhm” You cleared your throat “Hey, wanna get in some practice before our evaluations?”

“Oh, uh, sure” Jean said and plastered a smile onto his face, he probably sensed how awkward you felt.

He stood up and offered his hand out to you, hauling you up off the ground.

“So are we going easy first round?” Jean questioned you

You smirked at him “Oh Jean, you know I never go easy on an opponent”

He laughed and shook his head at you “I know, You can’t blame me for trying though”

You and Jean stood a few feet apart, you could tell that he was waiting for you to make the first move; his eyes were attempting to assess you and predict what you would do. You watched him back, he looked as though he was trying to put on a confident face, but you could see that he was still slightly worried. He had never personally sparred with you, but he watched on as you fought with other cadets.

You ran full speed at him, lifting your right leg to perform a roundhouse kick, but he caught your leg by the heel of your foot. Using all of the strength in your leg, you used it to push off of his sternum, tucking your knees into your chest and flipping over backwards. You landed up on one knee and smiled up at him.

“You’re faster than I thought” You told him

He smiled back “And you’re stronger than I thought”

It was Jean that ran at you this time, his fists flying towards your body. You blocked his blows with your forearms, and sent some of your own punches flying back at him.

Jean caught your wrist during one of your punches, and he turned around in an attempt to throw you over his shoulder. You jumped before he could, locking your legs around his own and bringing your other arm up around his neck. You pulled the two of you backwards, so that you landed face-up on the ground. Jean was lying on top of you, and you had his head locked between your arms. Your legs were still wrapped around his lower body, preventing his from flipping you over.

“Give up yet?” You sang in a cheery voice.

Jean tried thrashing from side to side, attempting to break your grip; but this proved to be useless. You pressed your arms tighter around his neck, almost completely cutting off his air supply. 

Jean tapped rapidly against your arm, signaling that he was giving up. You finally released him from your hold, letting him sit up off of you. 

He turned around to glare at you, and had one of his hands rubbing at his neck

You laughed at the face he was making “Oh come on, I told you I wasn’t going to go easy on you”

His glare softened a bit “Yeah, I guess I should’ve expected that”

“That was a great performance, Cadet” A voice spoke from behind the two of you

You both scrambled up and off the ground, turning around to face Commander Erwin, Hange, and Captain Levi. You saluted the three of them again.

“Oh, Sir, we didn’t realize that you were there” Jean said

The Commander hummed in acknowledgement  “We came over just at the beginning of your little sparring session”

“You’re quite fast” Hange said, turning her gaze towards you

You beamed at her “Thank you very much Squad Leader”

“Can I claim her for my squad? I like her?” Hange walked over to you and patted you on the head

“Hange, you don’t get to claim soldiers. We choose their spots by where they are the most needed” Erwin reminded her 

Hange pouted at him “But she’s so fast! AND strong! Did you see her take down the boy here?!” HAnge was getting a little over excited at this point, like she usually does

“Yes Hange, I saw. Still, you cannot have her on your squad just because you like her.”

“Aw, you’re gonna give her to Levi aren’t you! He gets all the good people!”

“Tch, that’s because I have the special operations squad, idiot. My soldier need to be elite” Levi responded to her, his expression still the same bored one as before

“See! He just admitted that he gets all the good people. PLEASE ERWIN” Hange pleaded, getting down on her knees beside you

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed “I’ll think about it Hange, they still have to go through another few months of training before the next expedition”

“Yes!” Hange cheered, throwing her arms up in the air

Levi walked up beside her and slapped her upside the head “He said he’ll  _ think _ about it, shitty glasses. This doesn’t mean that you’ll get her.”

You kept looking back and forth between the three people in front of you. Was this fight really over who’s squad you’d be joining? Couldn’t they go like, fight over Mikasa or something?

Erwin broke the two squad leaders apart. “Enough” he told them “We have other cadets to go and evaluate.”

Levi grumbled something under his breath, and Hange just pouted. But they moved on nonetheless, Erwin nodded to you as he passed, and you saluted him once more.

“That was.. Interesting?” Jean said, still standing beside you

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have expected that”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is another short chapter and is again mostly filler. I've been trying to get these up as fast as I can so you don't have to wait long to read them, that's why they're kinda short. Hope you like it anyway!

Later, you were sitting on your bunk, staring up at the ceiling and waiting for it to be dinner time so that you could go and get some food. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on your door. You were surprised to see Commander Erwin standing on the other side when you opened it.

“Oh, hello sir” You said and saluted

“Oh, there’s no need for that Cadet” He chuckled, and you dropped your salute, going back to your normal stance

“What can I do for you Sir?” You questioned

“Well, this is sort of in relation to what happened earlier between Squad Leader Hange and Captain Levi” He explained, walking past you and into the bunks

“Okay, I had an inkling that this was about that”

“As you know, they both have taken a surprising level of interest in you, and both have put in special requests for you to join their respective squads”

You nodded in understanding, allowing the commander to continue without interruption.

“And even a few of the other squad leaders have put in requests of their own. But, Hange and Levi are the top ranking soldiers that we have here, so naturally their requests have to be taken into consideration first.”

“I understand, Sir. Is there something I can do to help with this?”

“Yes in fact. I am well aware that Hange already likes you and seems to think that you and her would work well together. Levi though, I am not sure.” Erwin explained “I want you to judge for yourself whether you would work better with Hange, of Levi. The final decision can be yours, you’d be a good fit for either squad”

You raised your eyebrows at this “Sir, how am I to judge if we’d work well together? I’m not assigned to his training sessions”

He shrugged slightly “That’s up to you to figure out, I just want to know that you won't be a hinderance to each other in the field if you do end up with his squad.”

“Alright Sir, I’m sure I’ll think of something”

 

Your brilliant plan ended up being you literally just bothering Levi to no end. You showed up at his office everyday, always bearing tea though of course, so he at least wouldn’t throw you out right away. The first day between you two however, had gone a little less than smoothly.

You balanced your silver tray in your hands, it held two steaming cups of fresh tea, sugar and milk. You gently tapped the tip of your leather boot against the door of Captain Levi’s office.

“What?” He called, and he sounded a bit angry

“Sir, it’s Cadet (Y/N)” You replied, hesitantly. If he was angry, it probably wouldn’t be a good time for you to just show up out of nowhere.

You heard his stomping footfalls approach the door, and it swung open seconds later. Levi didn’t look angry, per se, but then again he never really looks  _ anything, _ other than bored of course. He glanced down at the tray in your hands, then back up to your face. He raised a single eyebrow at you.

“What’s this then?” He questioned

“Tea?” You attempted to plaster on one of your brightest smiles

“And why have you brought it?”

“Thought I could give you some company?”

“Tch. Why would I be needing your company, brat?” He rolled his eyes at you

You shifted your weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable under his harsh gaze. Your smile faltered, but only for a second. You were determined to befriend the Captain, whether or not you would end up on his squad.

You just shrugged and pushed past him into his office, setting the tray down on the corner of his desk.

“Did I say you could enter my office, Cadet?” He spun around on his heel to face you again

“No, but to be fair Sir, you didn’t say that I  _ couldn’t _ enter” You smiled sweetly, taking a seat on one of the chairs across from his desk

He pursed his lips, he looked like he wanted to say something else but refrained. He sighed and shut the door.

“You better be a great fucking tea maker, or you can get right out of my office” He said, plucking up the remaining cup off the tray.

He stirred in the tiniest amount of milk you had ever seen, then placed the cup down next to a stack of paperwork. You watched his face carefully as he put the cup to his lips. He made no visible change in expression as he set the cup back onto the saucer. But he looked right up to you after he did, his eyes boring into yours.

“That’s the shittiest tea I’ve ever tasted” He said bluntly “You can leave now”

You could feel yourself deflate, your shoulders falling slightly in disappointment. You placed your own cup back on the tray and then reached for the one in front of Levi. Without another word, you cleaned up the mess and swiftly left the office. You didn’t notice, but Levi watched as you left, thinking maybe he had been a little bit too harsh on you; your usual smile had been replaced by a deep frown, your eyebrows pulling together slightly. He waved the thought off, you were just another cadet, there was no reason to care if he had been too hard on you or not.

 

The next day you returned, another two cups of steaming tea in your hands. You had to have Jean teach you how to make a proper cup of tea, you had never made one before yesterday. There was still no guarantee that the Captain would like it, but it was definitely better than yesterdays. You weren't going to give up on your promise to yourself, you were going to befriend the stoic faced Captain, whether he liked it or not.

Just like yesterday, you tapped the tip of your boot against the door.

“Name?” You heard him ask from inside

“Cadet (Y/N), Sir”

You smiled brightly at him when he opened the door, not even waiting for him to speak before making your way inside the office.

“I thought I kicked you out yesterday for your shitty tea” He remarked, gesturing to the cups in your hands

“You did Sir, but I remade it. Hopefully this brew is more to your liking” You handed him one of the cups “And I put your milk in it already Sir, I know you don’t like a lot of it in there”

You smiled at him again and sat down in the same chair as yesterday. Levi grunted and circled around the desk, sitting in his usual chair behind it. He raised the cup to his lips, glancing at you as he did so. He took a small sip, then placed the cup down on the desk.

You smiled hopefully at him

“This cup isn’t as shitty I suppose” He grumbled, picking up his pen to continue his work

“I had to have someone teach me how to properly make tea, Sir” You informed him “I had never made a single cup before the ones that I brought here yesterday, and I do agree, they were horrible.”

Levi hummed in acknowledgement, not taking his eyes off his papers.

“Captain?” You questioned

Levi didn’t respond

“Captain?” You tried again. Still nothing

You stood up from your chair and walked around the desk, moving so that you were right next to Levi’s chair.

“Captain?” He finally glanced up at you

“What?”

“Do you need some help with your work?”

He turned his chair so that he was fully looking up at you. He remained silent for a moment, just staring at you; you gave a small smile. He sighed and turned back to his desk

“Fine, Cadet. You take that pile right there, and keep them organized.” He told you

“Yes Captain, I’ll get right on it” You smiled even wider, taking the aforementioned stack of papers in front of Levi.

“You can call me Levi” He spoke again after you had sat down in your chair

“Excuse me, Sir?” You were caught off guard by this

“Can you not understand words, brat?” He rolled his eyes at you “You may call me Levi, no more of this Captain bullshit every five seconds. But, only when we are in my office do you understand? The second we step out of this door, it’s back to Captain”

“Yes, Cap- Levi” You smiled brightly

He shook his head at you, then went back to his paperwork.

 

Most days went like that; you’d show up with tea, take some of his paperwork, and you’d sit together in comfortable silence for the majority of your time there. About a week in, you decided to move your chair to the other side of the desk, so you were sitting right next to Levi. He looked at you questioningly, you just shrugged and smiled.

“You better put that back when you leave, brat”

You nodded happily at him and went back to the reports.

 

You never actually told Levi the reason as to why you had been spending so much time in his office, but he never asked you about it either.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey (Y/N)! Wait up!” You turned around, searching for the source of the voice that called out after you; also attempting to not drop the two cups in tea you were currently holding

“Oh, hey Jean” You smiled kindly at the younger boy

“On your way to see the Captain?” he nodded at the porcelain cups

“Yeah” you chuckled “I think I’m actually getting better at making tea. Thanks for showing me a couple weeks ago”

“No problem (Y/N)” He smiled back at you, then raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck “Hey, I’ve been thinking a lot recently…”

“Uh oh” you teased

Jean laughed, a light blush spreading across his cheeks “Anyway, I was just wondering if you’d maybe- I don't know, like to-”

“Cadets” You both turned around to face Captain Levi, who had somehow snuck up on the two of you

“Sir” Jean saluted

“Captain” You smiled since your hands were sort of full

“Cadet (Y/N), I was expecting you in my office for paperwork over five minutes ago” His gaze landed on you, hooded grey eyes meeting yours.

You looked at him questioningly, you never showed up to his office at a specific time, only whenever you had a free moment.

He made a face at you, clearing telling you not to question his actions.

You cleared your throat “Yes, Sir, I was just on my way there now”

He hummed and turned back to Jean “Don’t you have somewhere to be, Cadet?”

Jean’s mouth opened in a little ‘o’ shape, but he quickly shook off his surprise “Y-yes Captain, I’ll be on my way now!”

Levi’s eyes stayed on him until he had disappeared down the hallway and around the corner.

You waited to speak again until you were back inside Levi’s office.

“So, are you going to tell me what that was about?” You questioned and took a seat in your usual spot

“Hm?” Levi took his cup from you and went to sit behind his desk “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Cadet”

“Sure, Captain” You smiled and began working on the paperwork that Levi had assigned to you for the day.

It was only when you got up to leave a few hours later that Levi finally decided to answer your question.

“He’s too young for you” He mumbled, so low you almost didn't hear him

“Sir, you don’t even know how old I am” A small smiled played on your lips as you leaned your back against the wood of his office door

He glanced up at you “Old enough to not be dealing with those boys”

“Alright, then would you mind pointing me in the direction of who exactly I should be spending my personal time with? I would greatly appreciate your insight” you smirked 

His gaze held yours for a moment longer, then it returned to his work. 

“You are dismissed for the night, (Y/N)” He said 

You rolled your eyes at him, but smiled nonetheless “Yes Sir, Captain”

He raised his eyes once more to watch as you left, a strange feeling curling up in the depths of his chest.

You closed the door to his office behind you, and leaned your weight against it. You bit your lip in an attempt to hide your grin. Had you and the Captain just  _ flirted _ ? And on top of that, he actually called you by your name for the first time that you could recall. There was nothing that could ruin your mood right now.

 

You didn’t know yet, how very wrong that statement would turn out to be.

 

The next morning during breakfast you had been pulled aside by Commander Erwin, and he gave you possibly some of the worst news you had ever heard in your life. Your father had passed away. Your father had been your best friend, he taught you every combat skill you knew, and he loved you to no end. You had even talked to him recently through letter, he told you that he had been fighting off a light cold; but it turns out, his sickness was far worse then he led you to believe. The Commander excused you from your training for the day, so you mindlessly wandered about the HQ by yourself. You didn't stop to talk to anyone, even if they said something to you. It was almost as if you were a zombie. When you just couldn't handle it anymore, you collapsed in a deserted corner of the HQ, and began sobbing. This was the loud kind of sobbing, that shook your entire body. You curled up on yourself, pulling your knees towards your face in an attempt to hide yourself away; you couldn't let your fellow comrades see you in such a state.

You didn't know how long you had been sitting there, when a pair of arms wrapped around your shaking frame and lifted you from the ground. They cradled you close to their chest, and you didn't even have to question who it was as your fingers gripped tightly onto the white cravat that was wrapped around their neck.

Levi took you back to his office, and settled the two of you on his sofa that was just next to his desk. He kept you close to him and let you sob into his chest; his hand was placed softly on your back, and he didn't say a word, almost like he didn't know what to do in this sort of situation.

When you had finally calmed down a bit, he gently stroked one of his hands through your hair

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly, trying not to send you into another fit

You sniffled, and buried your face into his shirt “My dad-” your voice was hoarse as you tried to speak “He was sick, and he didn't tell me. He-he died yesterday”

Levi hummed, and began gently rocking you back and forth

“He was my best friend” You told him 

“You said he was the one that trained you to fight?”

You nodded “He knew that joining the military had been something I wanted to do, ever since I was little. He figured he could give me a head start”

Levi hummed again, leaving you two back in a comfortable silence.

You closed your eyes as you kept your head on Levi’s chest. You just wanted to block out the world for a little bit. Then, without meaning to, you had fallen asleep laying on top of Levi.

He let you rest for a little over an hour, then began gently shaking you to wake you up.

“(Y/N)” he said softly

“Hmm?” you mumbled, still half asleep

“You should go to bed, you need to rest properly”

“Mmm” you nuzzled your nose into the crook of Levi’s neck, not wanting to get up and leave.

He sighed when he realized that you weren't going to wake up. He braced his arms under your legs and your back, lifting you bridal style into his arms. He walked over to the door on the other side of the room, and gently opened it with his foot. He layed you down on top of his bed, lifting the thin blankets to cover your sleeping form.

 

You woke up a few hours later, not quite knowing where you were. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes with the palm of your hand, and sat up on the bed. You vaguely remembered falling asleep on Levi, and you guessed that he had brought you into his room at some point. You were still fully dressed in your uniform, save for your boots and jacket that were neatly placed by the bedroom door. You swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood up, quietly padding over to the door. It still seemed quite dark, so you guessed that there were still a few hours until sunrise. You opened the door that lead to Levi’s office, squinting your eyes to try and make out shapes in the darkness. When your eyes finally adjusted, you could just make out Levi, spread across the couch that you and him had been sitting on earlier. You felt bad, because his position looked far from comfortable, but you had been occupying his bed. You decided that you should probably wake him up and have him go lay down comfortably in his own bed.

You tiptoed over to him, not wanting to scare him when you woke him up

“Levi?” you whispered, bending down so your face was at the same level as his

He grunted something in his sleep and rolled over, his nose almost touching yours

“Levi” You tried again, and placed a hand on his shoulder

His eyes sprung open at this, and his hand gripped your wrist tightly. His face softened a bit when he saw it was just you.

“Hi” you smiled at him and he released your wrist

“Sorry” he mumbled and sat up, stretching out his limbs

“It’s alright” You assured him “I just thought you might want to go and sleep in your own bed”

He hummed “Where will you sleep then?”

“I can go back to my own bunk”

“And if someone sees you leaving my office at this hour?” He questioned

You hadn't thought about that. Sure, it would look pretty weird, but what was the worst that could happen?

“I’m sure it’ll be fine” You said, standing up from your bent position

He shook his head “You haven’t been around here for as long as I have. Things like that spread like wildfire, and it is never  _ fine _ ”

“I’ll sleep on the couch then”

“No, you sleep on the bed, I’ll be fine on the couch” He said, already laying down back into his previous position

“Levi, please. Just go sleep in your own bed. I don’t want to fight you over something this stupid” He could hear the sadness still left in your voice, even though you were trying to hide it.

He sighed and stood up from the couch, gripping your wrist and pulling you along with him into the bedroom.

“Sleep” he said, pointing to the bed

“Levi-”

He held up a hand to cut you off “You won’t let me sleep on the couch, and I won't let you sleep on it either. This is a compromise”

He walked around to the other side of the bed, before lifting the covers and sliding under. Your feet stayed glued to your spot, eyes landing on the back of Levi’s head. 

“I’m not going to tell you again, brat. Go to sleep”

It was another minute before you moved. Slowly, you approached the side of the bed that you had been sleeping on before and sat down on the side. You looked over your shoulder at Levi again, his back was still facing you. You silently slid under the covers, pulling the white blanket up to your chin.

“Levi?” You spoke after a few minutes

“Hmm?”

“Thank you”

You felt him turn towards you on the bed, so you turned to meet him. 

“What for?” He asked, his grey eyes locking on yours

You shrugged “Everything. Just, being there for me, letting me cry on you, letting me sleep in your bed. Most people wouldn’t do that, you know?”

“I probably wouldn’t usually either, but I know how it feels”

You raised your eyebrows at him. There was very little you knew about Levi’s life, he rarely allowed himself to open up to you.

“You’ve lost someone?” 

“I’ve lost many people” He told you “It comes with being a part of the Scouts”

You nodded, signaling for him to continue

“When I first joined, I lost my two best friends- my family”

 

You stayed up and listened to Levi as he told you his story with Isabel and Farlan. You could feel yourself getting choked up as he recounted the story of their deaths, and you could hear the pain that lingered in Levi’s voice as he remembered his friends. All you wanted to do was hold him, so that’s what you did. You wrapped your arms over his shoulders, pulling him close to you. He stiffened for a second, but his hands eventually fell around your waist, and his forehead pressed to your collarbones.

“I’m sorry” You whispered to him “I’m so sorry that you had to go through that alone”

“It’s okay” he whispered back to you

But you knew it wasn’t, you knew that he would carry those memories and that guilt with him as long as he lived. But you said nothing, you just kept him wrapped in your arms. And that was how the two of you stayed for the rest of the night, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together.


	4. Chapter 4

You stayed awake until the sun rose, Levi was breathing softly against the skin at the base of your neck, still asleep. You slowly untangled yourself from him, figuring that it was almost time for you to show up at the mess hall for breakfast. Once you got up, you bent down to press a kiss to the top of Levi’s head, and you watched as he grunted and rolled over in his sleep. You smiled to yourself and headed over to the door to put on your boots and jacket before quietly slipping out of the room. Just as your hand reached the knob of the door leading out of the office, you heard a yawn from behind you. You turned to see Levi, standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

“Morning” you smiled at him 

“What’re you doing?” He questioned and walked towards you

“It’s almost time for breakfast, figured I should try to sneak out of here before everyone else is up”

He nodded “And how are you feeling today?”

“Much better, thanks to you” You gripped the tips of his fingers in yours “And thank you, for sharing that with me”

He hummed, and looked down at your hand that was holding onto his and laced your fingers together. You smiled at him,

“I’ll see you at breakfast then?” He questioned, bringing his gaze back up to meet yours

You nodded “Of course, Captain”

You could see a playful glint in his eye, even though it didn’t show on the rest of his face. You released his hand and backed up until you reached the door; giving him one last smile before turning and heading out into the halls.

Luckily, no one was really up yet, and you wandered the halls for a few minutes before heading towards the mess hall. You met up with Mikasa and Sasha on your way there, and they had questioned why you didn’t come back to your bunks last night.

“Oh uh, I was just sitting in the mess hall most of the night, and I took a walk around HQ this morning”

They both nodded, seeming to believe your excuse. The three of you walked into the mess hall, and you caught a glimpse of Levi already sitting at the Commander’s table, a cup of tea in hand. 

“Oh! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)!” You looked around to see who was calling your name, then Hange gripped you by the shoulders from behind and spun you around to face her.

“Good morning, Hange” You chuckled at her

“Morning! I have to talk to you!” She didn’t give you time to respond as she gripped your hands and began dragging you towards the Commander’s table. You made eye contact with Levi, who looked just as confused as you did.

“Uhm, hello” You said as Hange deposited you next to the table

“Good Morning, Cadet (Y/N)” Erwin smiled, and Mike Zacharias nodded at you. He sniffed the air for a moment, looking at you with scrunched eyebrows. You didn’t have time to focus on this however, when your view was suddenly filled with Hange

“(Y/N)!” She exclaimed, smiled at you

“Yes, Hange?”

“Have you made your decision yet? Oh please tell me you’re picking my squad”

You raised your eyebrows slightly and looked around the table. Hange, Erwin, Levi, Mike, and Moblit were all looking at you, waiting for your response. You made eye contact with Levi, his expression was neutral as always; then you looked back at Hange, who was almost pouting at you.

“Pleeeaseeee (Y/N)” She begged

You remained silent for another moment 

“Okay, Hange” You relented “I’ll join your squad”

“Yes!” she cheered, throwing her hands up in the air “In your face shorty!”

“Tch. Shut up shittty glasses” Levi rolled his eyes 

“Whatever, short-stack. Anyway, welcome to Squad Four, (Y/N)”

You smiled at her “Thank you Hange”

 

After breakfast, you were on your way towards Levi’s office, wanting to talk to him about your decision. You were delayed though, when you saw Jean making his way towards you.

“Hey (Y/N)” he waved at you

“Hi, Jean” you smiled

“I heard about your dad” He said with a slight frown “I’m sorry, I wish there was something I could do”

“Thank you Jean, I’ll be alright though. I’m not the first person around here to lose someone”

He nodded “Still, let me know if you need anything?”

You looked over Jean’s shoulder before you could respond. Levi had suddenly appeared; he was leaning back against the wall, one foot propped up against the stone.

“Are you okay?” Jean questioned, making your focus snap back to him

“Oh, yes I’m fine. Thank you again Jean” You smiled once more and placed your hand on his arm

You were about to excuse yourself, when suddenly, your entire world was turned upside down and you literally came face to face with someone’s ass. You shrieked and held on to whoever had picked you up. You looked up to where Jean was still standing, a shocked expression now covering his face. You could also see where Levi was still standing behind Jean, so who the hell was carrying you? Whoever it was, they were tall; it was almost making you dizzy as you hung upside down.

“Whoever you are, can you like put me down?” You questioned, trying to crane your neck to see who it was

“We’re almost there” They said 

“Bertholt?!” You exclaimed, recognizing his voice

You could feel him bend over, dropping you back onto your feet on the ground. Then you confirmed that it was, indeed, Bertholt that had picked you up.

“Care to explain?” You crossed your arms over his chest

“Captain Levi asked me to get you to his office right away” He shrugged

“So you threw me over your shoulder?!”

He shrugged again “I’m not the best with words, and you’re small enough so”

“Oh, whatever” You sighed “Please, next time you need to transport me somewhere, don’t put me over your shoulder”

He chuckled “You got it, (Y/N)” Bertholt flicked his eyes over to the right of where you two were standing. You followed his gaze, and saw Levi striding towards the two of you.

“Captain” Bertholt saluted

You just smiled at the older man. Levi nodded at the two of you, dismissing Bertholt and opening the door to his office for you to enter. You walked into the room, going right over to Levi’s desk and hopping up to sit on the top of it.

“You better not be messing up my paperwork, brat” Levi commented as he shut the door

You laughed, but also double checked to make sure you weren’t sitting on anything.

“Your paperwork is fine”

“I’ll still have to bleach that desk later. Asses carry so many germs”

You rolled your eyes at him but smiled “I didn’t think you cared too much about butts, considering how often you talk about them and their functions”

“Yes well, the desk will still have to be cleaned”

“Then you can clean my face too. Thanks to you, it came in very close contact with Bertholt’s ass”

Levi laughed at this, like he  _ actually _ laughed. “I didn’t know that he was going to pick you up like that”

“Suuure you didn’t”

“I didn’t!” He protested

“Yeah, I totally believe you” You smiled “What was that about anyway? Are you going to have someone carry me away everytime you see me talking with Jean?”

Levi shrugged “I told you, you shouldn’t be wasting your time with boys his age”

“And I’ll say to you what I said before, until you can tell me who I  _ should _ be spending my time with, I really have no other options.” You were smirking now, just like you had been when you and Levi had this conversation the first time

And again, just like the first time, Levi remained silent for a few minutes. His eyes not meeting yours. Then, he cleared his throat

“Well, anyway, I suppose congratulations are in order on your new squad.” He said

You nodded “I was actually coming here to talk to you about that

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted to make sure that we were still okay. I figured it might be kind of inappropriate for me to be on your squad after last night”

He raised one eyebrow at this “Why would you say that?”

You shrugged “I figured after everything, that we were sort of past the normal relationship of cadet and captain”

“So what  _ is _ our relationship then?” He questioned, stepping towards you slightly

“I-I don’t know, you’re the Captain to be fair. You call the shots”

He pursed his lips and nodded, and took another few steps towards you. “What if I said that we should return to just being a cadet and captain?”

No, not okay. You thought to yourself. But what came out was,  “Okay”

“And if I were to say that I wanted us to be friends?”

That, you could probably deal with. 

“Okay” you repeated yourself 

At this point, Levi was standing right in front of you, his eyes staring directly into your own. Your heart was beating faster than it ever had before, even when you first came face to face with a titan.

“And if” he began, placing both of his hands on your knees, moving your legs so that he could stand between them “I said that I wanted to kiss you right now?”

Yes.

“Please” you responded

He smirked at you. Then cupped your face in his hands, gently stroking your cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned in slowly, eyes searching your face for any kind of sign that he should stop. He didn’t find any. His lips met yours in a soft kiss, and you felt yourself melt into it. Your hands gripped onto the front of his crisp white button down shirt, probably wrinkling it. 

It was you that pulled away first, needing to come up for air. You smiled brightly at Levi when you opened your eyes, not believing that that had actually just happened.

“What?” He questioned, a small smile forming on his lips

“Nothing, I’m just happy” You leaned in and rested your forehead against his, and looped your arms around his neck

He hummed, and wrapped his arms around your waist “Me too”

“See, it’s a good thing I agreed to join Hange’s squad” You laughed

“I’m still upset about that”

“No you’re not” You rolled your eyes at him

“I am, truly” You could literally hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice

“Uh-huh, sure”

You leaned in to kiss him again, preventing him from responding further. His hands moved down to your thighs as you kissed, sliding under them and lifting you up from the desk. You squealed as you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist.

“I won’t drop you, they don’t call me ‘humanity's strongest’ for nothing, you know” He joked “And I am serious about cleaning that desk later”

“Okay, you clean freak”

“Although I suppose, considering what I’m planning on doing on the bed, the desk doesn’t seem as dirty”

“Levi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I think that this might be it for this story. Let me know if you like where it ends or if you think I should try and keep it going!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this first part! I know it's mostly filler, and you all probably just want me to get to the relationship parts already, but I always feel the need to go into detail about these things. i'll try to get the next chapter up very soon, and that will hopefully have some more Levi/Reader bits in it!


End file.
